Instituto confusão
by Uchiha Thamie
Summary: Ele começa a estudar em um renomado instituto e conhece uma garota que só o mete em confusões. Altas confusões por vir! cap.3 on!
1. Chapter 1

**Um amor de vizinho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**----------------------------**

**1° capítulo - primeira impressão**

**----------------------------**

Eu estava deitada de bruços na minha cama, como de costume, com meu ipod na mão e com as pernas para o ar. Pode parecer estranho, mas esse era um dos meus passatempos favoritos. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo... Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 17 anos e estudo no renomado Instituto Konoha. Sabe, o instituto até que não é tão chato, isso se você não contar como a vaca da Ino. Ela é tão insuportável. Como eu odeio aquela garota! Ela acha que o mundo gira em torno dela e que as pessoas também. Ela (infelizmente) é a garota mais popular do colégio, não que eu me importe com isso, afinal eu não ligo muito pra essa coisa de popularidade. Pra mim isso é apenas viver cercado de pessoas invejosas e interesseiras que simplesmente não se importam com você e não gostam de você pelo que você é e sim pelo pouco da popularidade que você pode oferecer. Estou muito satisfeita com meus amigos, pelo menos eu sei que posso contar com eles nos momentos em que eu precisar. Bem, tem a Hinata, ela geralmente tá sempre calada, e é a mais normal do "grupinho". O Gaara tá sempre de bom humor e sempre faz a gente rir, mesmo quando a situação tá ruim, sem contar que ele é uma gracinha. Ah! Tem também o Neji. Ele tá sempre ajudando o Gaara naquelas piadinhas de última hora idiotas que faz todo mundo cair na gargalhada. O Neji é irmão da Hinata, mas é completamente diferente dela. A primeira vista ele parece ser chato, mas no fundo é gente boa, quer dizer, todos os meus amigos são. Bem, continuando... Era um dia monótono, como um daqueles em que não se tem absolutamente nada pra fazer. Por mim eu ficaria o resto do dia ali, imóvel na minha cama e escutando meu ipod até cair no sono. Mas era domingo e eu precisava voltar ao instituto. Por que diabos a minha mãe tinha que me colocar em um colégio interno? Entreabri meus olhos e olhei para o relógio que estava na parede do meu quarto. Eram 17:00. Levantei da minha cama de supetão fui tomar uma ducha para começar a me arrumar para voltar ao instituto. Tirei minha roupa e deixei a água quente cair pesadamente sobre meu corpo. Terminei meu banho e coloquei qualquer roupa que estava jogada no meu armário e a vesti. Coloquei um sobretudo, um cachecol e fiz um coque em meu cabelos. Coloquei também uma argola qualquer, minhas botas e luvas, aquela bela tarde estava fazendo bastante frio. Peguei algumas coisas que faltavam levar para o instituto, afinal ainda estava no começo do ano e eu nunca conseguia levar tudo de uma vez. Sempre esquecia algo em casa, me despedi da minha mãe, que estava na sala vendo um filme qualquer e saí rua à fora. Não precisava ir de carro, porque minha casa não ficava muito distante do instituto, além do mais eu preferia caminhar, era mais agradável, afinal era inverno em Konoha e os primeiro flocos de neve começavam a cair emblezando a bonita e pacata cidade.

Eu caminhava distraída e sem querer acabei esbarrando em alguém e, no impacto, fui parar no chão que por sinal estava bastante frio.

- Você precisa ter mais cuidado. – Ouvi uma voz suave falando à mim e me estendendo a mão para que eu pudesse me levantar.

- Ai... como eu sou desastrada! me des... - quando ia me desculpar olhei pela primeira vez quem me estendia a mão e me deparei com um garoto muito bonito. Sua pele era pálida e seus olhos negros e profundos. Tinha um cabelo também negro e desalinhado deixando alguns fios tocarem aquele rosto perfeito. Na verdade não sei o que aconteceu, porque na hora que o vi eu simplesmente perdi a fala, algo que era muito difícil de acontecer.

- Me desculpe...? - o garoto perfeito falou novamente

- te desculpar? pelo quê? - eu ainda estava confusa, afinal não é todo dia que se ver um garoto desses caminhando livremente por aí.

- Não... me desculpe era o que você ia dizer. Não era? - a voz dele soava como música aos meus ouvidos

"droga! ele deve achar que eu sou uma idiota! parabéns Sakura!" - Ah... era sim... Me desculpe - Disse, acordando do transe e segurando a mão que gentilmente ele me oferecia para eu me levantar. - Sakura Haruno - O cumprimentava ainda segurando a mão dele.

- Sasuke Uchiha, prazer - disse se apresentando e pegando minha bolsa que havia caído no chão com a queda. - Pode me dar uma informação? - me perguntava gentilmente me entregando a bolsa.

- Na verdade, acho que eu te devo um favor depois de te atropelar! - Disse, arrancando um sorriso de canto dele. Até o sorriso dele era perfeito! Será que eu estava sonhando?

- Bem, é que eu sou novo nessa cidade e preciso saber onde fica este endereço. Tô meio perdido - Disse, me mostrando um papel com o endereço - E então? Conhece esse lugar? "Sasuke, Sasuke... Não devia confiar numa garota que literalmente tá viajando! Se eu confiar nela eu posso até parar no inferno!"

- Se eu conheço?! Esse endereço fica ao lado da minha casa!

- então você pode me acompanhar até lá? - perguntou sem alterar o semblante sério que aparentava.

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso ir com você. Estou indo pro colégio e... AI MEU DEUS!! ESTOU ATRASADA DE NOVO!! - disse olhando meu relógio

- Olha... eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas hoje não é domingo? - Perguntou (ou será que afirmou?)

- hhh. É que eu estudo em um colégio interno e preciso voltar para a escola hoje...- soltei uma pequena risadinha

- Por acaso você estuda no Instituto Konoha? - perguntou curioso

- É... mas, como sabe?

- Vou estudar lá... começo hoje também...

- Boa sorte e... você tá atrasado! - disse dando um leve tapinha nas costas dele e saí correndo afim de chegar à tempo ao colégio.

- SAKURA! ESPERA! EU AINDA TÔ PERDIDO!! VOLTA AQUI! - me gritou mas não pude parar se não eu iria me encrencar novamente se chegasse tarde no instituto pela quinta semana. "viu?! quem mandou eu confiar naquela maluca?!" - Ei moça... pode me dar uma informação?

**-------------------**

**Fim do 1° capítulo**

**-------------------**

**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**

**Oi pessoal! O que estão achando da fic? Sou uma autora nova e sei que a fic sempre pode melhorar, afinal antes de autora eu sou uma leitora fiel! Bem caso queiram comentar/criticar/sugerir/corrigir podem deixar uma review, okay? É sempre bom deixar review porque incentiva o autor(a) a continuar escrevendo/postando novos capítulos! Bem... eu vou tentar responder todas as reviews e se der vou postar capítulos fresquinhos todo final de semana (sexta ou sábado).**

**Bom, então até o próximo capítulo galera! Espero por vocês!**


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------

2° capítulo

--------------------

.

.

.

- Ai... Eu prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer Tsunade! Cheguei tarde porque eu tive que ajudar um garoto que tava perdido! - Lá estava eu de novo sentada na sala da diretora do instituto me desculpando pra não ir para a detenção.

- Sakura! Essa foi a pior desculpa que você já inventou! Por isso vou te dar bastante tempo para você pensar em uma melhor... O que acha de duas semanas sem ir para casa? Acho justo! afinal é a quinta semana que você me pede desculpas pelos atrasos!! - Tsunade estava cuspindo fogo

- DUAS SEMANAS?! TÁ BRINCANDO?! - surtei! Não acredito que vou ficar trancafiada no colégio por 2 SEMANAS só por causa de uma droga de atraso de 20 minutos. Realmente não devia ter parado para falar com aquele garoto.

- Acha que eu estou brincando? - de repente a diretora assumiu o semblante mais sério que pode fazer naquele momento. Ela estava fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água! Que exagero! Que injustiça! - Seu castigo já está valendo! pode se retirar...

Eu não disse mais nada e me retirei da sala dela, afinal o que eu poderia dizer? se eu abrisse minha boca grande só ia piorar minha situação. Não dava pra acreditar que eu ia passar meu final de semana presa nesse instituto. Eu não podia pedir para que meus amigos ficassem aqui comigo, porque seria muito egoísmo da minha parte. Bom, lá estava eu com meu ipod procurando meus amigos por aquele colégio enorme. Depois de rodar o instituto todo achei hinata sentada na arquibancada do campo de futebol conversando com o Neji. Rumei até lá e me sentei ao lado deles.

- Oi! Como foi seu final de semana, Sakura? - Hinata perguntou

- Bem normal. - Sorri. Na verdade nos finais de semana eu gostava de ficar à toa, sabe, sem fazer absolutamente nada. Eu gostava mesmo era de descansar, talvez por causa da minha agitada semana. - E o de vocês? como foi?

- Legal. Ah... Ontem eu e o Neji fomos à ao shopping e sabe quem nós encontramos lá? - Me perguntou como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

- Eh... Ino? - Chutei

- Você ouviu quando ela disse que o final de semana dela foi legal? - Neji perguntou divertido

- É... ouvi sim. Então com certeza não foi a Ino quem vocês encontraram. - Disse soltando risinhos

- Não... Foi a Tenten. Ela estava muito bonita, né Neji? - Hinata adorava provocar com o irmão. A gente sabia que ele tinha uma quedinha pela Tenten e Hinata se aproveitava da situação pra torrar a paciência de Neji.

- Sei lá! Eu nem reparei! - Disse tentando parecer indiferente

- Peraí! Mas foi você quem disse isso à ela! - Hinata prosseguia com as provocações.

- Hinata, Dá um tempo! - Neji chamou a atenção de Hinata

- Sabe Neji... Eu não entendo uma coisa: se você gosta da Tenten, porque não diz isso à ela? - Hinata mudou a feição, agora estava séria.

- Ai Hinata! Deixa seu irmão em paz! - Preferi interromper porque Neji não gostava de falar muito nesse assunto. Tenten é da classe do Neji, assim como a vaca da Ino também é. Eu e Hinata ficamos em outra classe com o gaara.

- pode deixar Sakura! Um dia ela pára de me chatear com isso!- Neji fingia não se importar, mas no fundo a gente sabia que ele estava expludindo. - Por falar em chatear, alguém viu o gaara por aí? - sentiu falta de um dos amigos

- Que estranho... eu não vi ele hoje, não... - Eu disse também sentindo falta do Gaara

- Engraçado... ele nunca se atrasa. - Neji tinha razão. Gaara nunca se atrasava nem quando estava nevando. - A propósito... Você chegou atrasada de novo no instituto. A tsunade não falou nada não?

- Falou sim... E advinha só?! Eu estou de castigo de novo! - Falei como se fosse uma coisa normal ficar de castigo. Pra falar a verdade era mesmo uma coisa normal... eu sempre me metia em confusões e ser castigada já estava virando rotina.

- Qual foi a desculpa que disse à ela dessa vez? - Hinata perguntou curiosa

- Por incrível que pareça dessa vez não foi desculpa. Eu estava vindo pro instituto e aí eu encontrei um garoto lindo perdido. Ele me pediu uma informação e... eu saí correndo.

- Sakura Sakura... Você tá pior a cada dia que passa! Por que você saiu correndo? Você não disse que o garoto era lindo? - Hinata debochava da minha cara

- Era, mas... eu estava atrasada pro instituto e não dava pra explicar à ele onde era o endereço que ele procurava.

- Não ia fazer diferença nenhuma. Você chegou tarde e foi castigada do mesmo jeito. Antes tivesse ficado lá. - Neji estava certo. preferia ter ficado lá e levado o garoto até o endereço que ele precisava chegar.

- Tá... vocês não estão ajudando! Eu tenho que ir guardar umas coisas no meu quarto. Vamos nos encontrar na cafeteria daqui a pouco? - Sugeri

- Pode ser. Enquanto isso nós vamos procurar o Gaara. - Eu confirmei com a cabeça e me levantei da arquibancada. A neve já estava começando a cair com mais intensidade e eu fui guardar minhas pequenas "tralhas". Terminei de guardar minhas coisas e saí do meu quarto. Quando terminei de girar a maçaneta da porta ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e logo a reconheci.

- ora ora, se não é a testuda... - Isso mesmo! Era a insuportável da Ino e o pior se dirigindo à minha pessoa.

- Ah... Você! - Respondi com indiferença

- Sabe Sakura... Eu acho que deveria ser proibido garotas feias circulando por aí. Não acha? - Era impressionante. Ela acha mesmo que vai me ofender com esses insultos idiotas? Eu usava esse insulto quando eu tinha seis anos! Além de chata ela ainda era burra! Nem pra bolar uma afronta digna!

- Mas isso poderia prejudicar você Ino, afinal quando eu te deixar careca e sem dentes você vai ser a garota mais feia desse colégio. - Eu simplesmente me virei e dei os ombros, mas ainda pude ouvir um resmungo ou algo do tipo. Palmas para mim! Venci o primeiro Round! É claro que era o primeiro round ou você acha que ela ia deixar barato? Por mim tanto faz... não tenho medo dela mesmo!Continuei meu caminho rumo à cafeteria.

Quando cheguei lá encontrei o Neji, a Hinata e olha só... eles estavam sentados na mesma mesa que o Gaara e o... Sasuke? Peraí? O que ele estava fazendo aqui? E com meus amigos? Eu me aproximei da mesa e todos me encararam.

- Oi pessoal! - Cumprimentei todos, encarando Sasuke

- Oi Sakura! Só estava faltando você. Quero te apresentar uma pessoa. - Gaara me Disse - Bem... Esse aqui é o Sasuke. Sasuke essa é a Sakura. - Nos apresentou.

- Eu sei... - Eu disse me sentando em uma das cadeiras vagas e esta estava ao lado de Sasuke.

- Sabe?! Mas como? Você conhece ele? - Hinata estava confusa

- Foi nele que eu esbarrei antes de chegar atrasada no instituto. - Disse normalmente.

- Você chegou tarde de novo? - Gaara me perguntou com uma cara de preocupação.

- Uhum. - Respondi afimando também com a cabeça

- Qual é o castigo dessa vez? - Continuou com as indagações

- Não vou pra casa nem tão cedo. - Disse

- Ah... e por que você demorou tanto pra guardar suas coisas? - Hinata me perguntou. Eu já estava me sentindo uma ré. Todos queriam me perguntar algo.

- Meu quarto estava uma bagunça e ainda pra completar, quando estava no corredor eu encontrei a insuportável da Ino. - Disse revirando os olhos.

- Que falta de sorte a sua...

- O que vocês tem contra essa tal de Ino? - Sasuke se manifestou pela primeira vez desde a minha chegada.

- Sasuke, Sasuke... Você ainda tem muito o que aprender. - Niji suspirou

- Eu vou te explicar. Ino é a senhorita popularidade do instituto. Ela até que é bonitinha, mas é muito chata! Tá sempre querendo fazer da nossa vida um verdadeiro inferno! Ela odeia a Sakura porque o namoradinho dela gostava da Sakura. E como nós somos os amiguinhos da Sakura ela odeia a gente também. - Hinata resumia a vida de Ino sorrindo. Pra ela era um prazer chamar Ino de chata.

- Cara, se você vai começar a andar com a gente é melhor ir se acostumando com a idéia que de que a Ino vai perseguir você também... - Advertia Gaara

- Gaara, ele não disse que ia andar com a gente. - Neji fazia uma cara de ACORDAMEUFILHOELENÃODISSENADADISSO!

- Ah Neji não começa! Você é muito chato.

- Eles são sempre assim? - Sasuke cochichava à mim enquanto Gaara e Neji discutiam

- Não, nem sempre. Tem vezes que eles são piores. - Respondi, também cochichando o que arrancou um sorriso de canto de Sasuke. Será que ele tinha algum problemas com sorrisos completos?

Ficamos lá, conversando o resto de tarde que nos sobrava. Sasuke era legal embora não falasse muito. Percebi que ele não tinha problemas apenas com sorrisos completos, mas também com frases completas. A noite caiu e cada um foi para seu quarto. Os quartos eram divididos por duplas. Eu dividia o quarto com uma garota chamada Temari. Na verdade eu não sabia muito sobre ela, a não ser o nome. Eu entrei no meu quarto me joguei na cama e adormeci feito pedra. Só acordei na manhã seguinte com o barulho do despertador da Temari, tocando 7:30. Por que ela acordava tão cedo se as aulas eram à tarde? Vai saber... Bom mas essa é minha história então deixa continuar... Eu fiz todo aquele processo matinal e saí do meu quarto. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer: Meus amigos estavam dormindo, não tinha aula agora e a biblioteca ainda estava fechada.

O que eu ia fazer? Resposta: NADA! Fui até ao jardim do instituto para me sentar lá. Quando olhei vi Sasuke sentado em um dos bancos. Fui até lá e me sentei ao lado dele. Já havia parado de nevar desde ontem à noite e os bancos do jardim estavam meio gelados mas não tinha neve neles.

- Oi. Parece que não foi só eu que acordei cedo. - Eu disse puxando assunto.

- É parece que sim. - Ele disse me encarando nos olhos. O olhar dele era tão profundo e intimidador ao mesmo tempo eu poderia me perder ali se eu o ficasse olhando muito tempo. Sei que estou exagerando, mas era verdade. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - ele não percebeu, mas já estava me fazendo uma.

- Claro

- Você foi castigada por minha causa? - perguntou de novo

- Na verdade não foi culpa sua. Se eu não tivesse esbarrado em você eu não me atrasaria. Então a culpa foi minha. Mas eu não ligo não. Já tô acostumada a ser castigada. - Disse sorrindo

- Você é meio diferente, sabia? - disse divertido e eu sorri

- Você ainda não viu nada.

**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**

**Falaí Galera! Como tá a fic? Sei que o segundo capítulo não tá muito bom, mas se escrevesse o que eu queria colocar neste capítulo, ele ficaria muito longo. Então vou deixar os acontecimentos interessantes para os próximos capítulos, ok? Prometo que o 3º vai ficar melhor! Ah... e eu estou mudando a fic radicalmente e por isso vou ter que mudar o nome também... O nome vai ser: "Instituto confusão". Vou trocar o nome a partir do 3º cap. então fiquem alertas! Peço por favor à aquele pessoal que visita e lê minha fic que deixe um comentário pra eu ter noção se estão gostando ou não. Tenho que saber se estão satisfeitos ou querem que eu mude algo. Quem sabe eu não atenda aos pedidos?! **

**Quero agradecer à ****Makeikou Yakumo**** pela review deixada. *.* Valeu mesmo! E espero que não se importe, mas resolvi dar uma mudadinha na Hinata também :D e eu não resolvi se o Gaara vai ficar com a Ino. Boas festas pra todos vocês!**

**Então até o próximo capítulo. E lembrem-se fic vai mudar de nome. ;D Xau pessoal.**


	3. capítulo 3

-------------------------

Capítulo 3 - Sua culpa!

------------------------

.

.

.

Os dias se passavam depressa e Sasuke estava sempre com a gente. Ele não era do tipo "melhor amigo", mas no fundo ele era legal. Ele não gostava muito de conversar e só escutávamos a voz dele quando alguém o perguntava algo. Ele era meio sério, mas a gente respeitava isso, afinal esse era o jeito dele, não é mesmo? Eu estava sentada na enorme escadaria do exterior do instituto. De repente eu senti que alguém atrás de mim me observava. Virei para encarar quem me observava com tanta curiosidade. Me deparei com um par de olhos esmeraldas me olhando com atenção. Era Gaara. Ele estava encostado no corrimão da escada me observando. Se aproximou de mim e me estendeu a sua mão para que eu pudesse me levantar. Eu aceitei o convite e me levantei.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntei confusa

- Você precisa ver isso. - Comentou sorrindo, se virando e caminhando esperando que eu o seguisse.

- Ver o que? - O segui e quando o alcancei, perguntei. Quando eu olhei para a cafeteria vi uma cena que simplesmente me deixou pasma. Hinata discutindo com Ino. Como assim Hinata discutindo com Ino? - Vocês vão ficar aí parados olhando Hinata discutir com essa garota? – Perguntei à Neji e Gaara que estavam ao meu lado observando tudo.

- Claro que não! Vô ali comprar a pipoca. - Gaara disse rindo.

- E eu vou cobrar ingresso. Parece que isso vai passar de discursão. - Neji também zombava da cena. Eu não estava entendendo nada! Hinata discutindo com Ino? Ela nunca discutiu com ninguém. Por que isso agora? Pensei que ela era mais consciente.

- Você é tão chatinha sabia garota?! E ainda por cima se veste mal e é feia. Sabe... Eu até tenho pena de você! Mas a culpa não é sua não. A culpa é dos seus amiguinhos que ficam te iludindo. Não sei por que o Sasuke perde tempo com vocês. Ele deveria ser o garoto mais popular desse instituto, mas andando com vocês ele nunca vai passar de um perdedor. Vocês são tão insuportáveis que não passam de subalternos. - Pude ouvir as insinuações de Ino o que me ferveu o sangue. Eu não podia fica ali parada ouvindo ela falar com minha amiga daquela maneira. Não que Hinata não tivesse capacidade pra acabar com ela, mas eu era a escolhida pra fazer isso! Nesse instante Sasuke apareceu e ficou observando a cena. Mas porque ninguém fazia nada? Eu tinha que me meter nisso. Fui em direção à Ino.

- O que a Sakura vai fazer? - Sasuke perguntou à Neji e esse riu

- Você já verá...

- Qual é o seu problema Ino? Se você quer discutir com alguém porque não vem discutir comigo?! Deixa os meus amigos fora disso! E não mete o Sasuke no meio, tá legal! Tô cansada de você. Por que você não vai procurar sua turminha ao invés de perturbar meus amigos? Não tem mais o que fazer não?! - Eu tive que me meter. Ela pensava o quê? Ela não pode oprimir meus amigos e ficar se glorificando por isso!

- Façam suas apostas!! Sakura ou Ino? - Gaara adorava essas cenas. Ele sempre zombava.

- Gaara... As duas vão se matar e você fica debochando? - Sasuke alertou caindo na real de que não estávamos brincando.

- E por que está se metendo Sakura? Por acaso está ofendida com o quê eu disse? - Disse, me provocando. Ela não sabia no estava se metendo. Minha vontade era de pular no pescoço dela. Mas eu já tinha problemas demais com a Tsunade pra ganhar mais um, e ainda por cima ela não merecia nem meu castigo.

- Eu não me ofendo com tão pouco não... Você pra mim é pouco. Ou melhor... Você pra mim é nada!

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO? VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM. - Ela parecia que ia me morder

- Ino, Ino... - Suspirei e procurei me acalmar. - Realmente não vale a pena discutir com você... Você está de cabeça quente... Por que não a esfria? - Debochei pegando um copo de suco que estava em uma mesa qualquer da cafeteria e joguei na cabeça dela! Pronto!! Ela virou uma fera!

- ORA... SUA... - Não completou a frase e partiu pra cima de mim, na finalidade de me estrangular. Eu simplesmente preferi não me esquivar. Eu realmente queria arrancar aquele cabelo loiro dela, mas Sasuke apareceu na hora e me segurou. Kiba, o ex-namorado de Ino, cujo é o motivo do ódio que Ino sente por mim, segurou ela. Ela estava cuspindo fogo e parecia que ia me fuzilar com o olhar. - ME SOLTA KIBA!! EU VOU ACABAR COM ELA!! QUEM ELA TÁ PENSANDO QUE É? ME SOLTA!! - Berrou no meio da cafeteria para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Pode me soltar Sasuke... Se eu tivesse que bater nela, você não iria conseguir me segurar. - Disse calmamente

- O que foi que deu em você? - Perguntou ainda me segurando pela cintura. Eu preferi não responder. Na verdade eu não sabia o que responder. Meu sangue esquentava ao ouvir essas insinuações. Ino ainda estava berrando feito uma louca no ouvido de Kiba. Como ele aguentava ela?

Tsunade chegou na cafeteria e viu a seguinte cena: Ino sendo segurada por Kiba e a mesma coisa comigo e Sasuke. Uma multidão em volta da gente e a cafeteria uma bagunça.

- Eu já devia ter imaginado que o problema incluía você, não é Sakura? - Tsunade disse com uma das mãos na cabeça. Eu sorri amarelo. - Pessoal da confusão... Aguardo vocês na diretoria e os outros para as salas porque as aulas já vão começar.- Disse e virou-se caminhando. Eu preferi não resmungar ou debater, afinal isso só iria me prejudicar.

Chegamos na sala da Tsunade. Eu, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Kiba. Até o Kiba e o Sasuke foram parar na diretoria.

- Podem começar com as explicações... Hinata o que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu e meus amigos estávamos sentados na cafeteria, aí Ino chegou e começou a nos provocar e a nos insultar. Claro que eu não podia ficar quieta ouvindo as provocações, então eu e ela começamos a discutir. - Começou a explicar

- Mas não era Sakura e Ino que estavam discutindo? - Tsunade não estava entendendo o eu tinha a ver com essa situação. - Que tal me explicar Sakura?

- Eu vi ela insultando meus amigos e fui me meter. Disse que ela estava de cabeça quente e resolvi esfriar pra ela. Joguei um copo de suco na cabeça dela e ela voou pra cima de mim. - Disse tranquilamente. Eu não estava nem um pouco arrependida do que eu fiz.

- E os garotos? O que estavam fazendo no meio da confusão? - perguntou fazendo um verdadeiro tribunal.

- O Sasuke e o Kiba tem nada a ver com essa confusão. Eles apenas nos seguraram pra que a gente não se estrangulasse.

- Hum... Os garotos estão liberados do castigo. MAS VOCÊS NÃO!! - Disse nos apontando.

- Eu não vou ficar de castigo!! - Ino fez uma cara de nojo

- Ah, não? vejamos... Seu castigo é ajudar na lavanderia por uma semana. Tá bom assim pra você? Acha que aprende a não implicar com os outros? - Tsunade acertou no castigo. Não existia castigo pior pra Ino do que ajudar a lavar todas aquelas roupas dos alunos. Ela odiava serviços domésticos. - E vocês, vão limpar todas as janelas das salas por hoje.

- Isso não é justo! por que elas vão trabalhar só hoje? - Ino resmungava

- Eu não tenho que te dar explicações! Já podem sair da minha sala. Acho que a aula de vocês já começou... O castigo começa após as aulas.

Eu, Hinata e Sasuke saimos da sala de Tsunade e fomos para os nossos dormitórios trocar de roupa. Na hora das aulas era obrigatório o uso dos uniformes. Pelo menos nossos uniformes não eram tão feios assim. Para as meninas era uma saia de prega azul clara, uma blusa social branca e uma gravata da mesma cor da saia. E o uniforme dos meninos, era calça jeans, blusa branca e também aquela insuportável gravata. Eu não gostava daquela gravata. Pra mim era inútil e desnecessário, sem contar que me apertava o pescoço. Eu deixava a gravata em volta ao pescoço sem dar nó. Fiz duas "marias-chiquinhas" para prender meu cabelo, peguei meus livros e fui para minha sala. Era aula de História. Tinha coisa mais chata que aula de História? Se tinha, naquele momento preferi nem pensar. Sasuke estava sentado ao meu lado e parecia bastante concentrado na aula.

- Bom turma, hoje eu vou aplicar um teste surpresa com este conteúdo. - Professor fazia seu monótono trabalho. Pude ouvir algumas pessoas ralhando e preferi ficar quieta. O que eu iria falar? O professor aplicou o teste e neste meio tempo vi que me faltava um corretivo.

- Sasuke... - Pedi sussurrando e ele olhou pra mim - Você pode me emprestar... - Ia falar, mas fui cortada pela voz do professor.

- Sakura e Sasuke... Me parece que o assunto de vocês está mais interessante que o teste. Ou será que estão comentando sobre ele? - O professor tentava impor respeito enquanto eu nem ligava pro que ele achava.

- Não estávamos comentando sobre o teste não, é que... - Sasuke tentou se explicar mas foi cortado pela voz do professor que, mais uma vez,insitia em nos interromper.

- Ah não? Então se esse assunto é tão importante que tal dividir com a turma? - Professorzinho chato! Eu só queria um corretivo!

- Sabe o quê que é professor? É que o assunto é meio particular e eu não pretendo dividir ele com você! - Disse meio debochada. Essa não era bem a minha intenção, mas eu já estava meio estressada, tinha um castigo à cumprir e o professor ainda implicando comigo? Só podia ser implicância, porque a sala estava cheia de pessoas dormindo, cochichando e até desenhando no quadro atrás dele e ela tinha que pegar justo no meu pé? Vi que Hinata, que estava no canto da sala, soltava pequenas risadas discretas.

- Zero pros dois. O que acham? Podem conversar a respeito dos pontos que faltam agora. - Disse aborrecido com minha resposta inesperada.

- Obrigado Sakura. - Sasuke disse revoltado comigo... Como eu ia adivinhar que ele ia fazer isso?

No final das aulas fomos ao castigo. Eu e Hinata. Até que poderia ter sido pior! Nosso castigo nem foi tão cruel assim...

No dia seguinte eu acordei e para a minha surpresa não foi com o despertador da Temari. Ela não estava no quarto e eu abri um enorme sorriso. Não porque ela não estava, mas é que eu tinha privacidade nesses momentos. Fui tomar banho e coloquei uma roupa qualquer, já não estava mais fazendo tanto frio e o sol já estava querendo aparecer, mas ainda tinha bastante neve pelo instituto. Quando terminei de me arrumar vi alguém girando a maçaneta da porta. Droga! Era Temari. Adeus privacidade! Eu é que não ia ficar dentro desse quarto o resto da manhã, então eu resolvi ir até a biblioteca, que, há essa hora, já deveria estar aberta. Caminhei lentamente até lá e procurei um livro de suspense. Eram os meus preferidos. Enquanto eu procurava um livro vi que alguém se aproximava de mim. Era Sasuke que estava vindo em minha direção.

- Er... Sasuke... - Me virei para falar com ele, com um livro na mão aberto - queria te pedir desculpas por ontem. Não foi minha intenção te meter em problemas. - Pedi desculpas sinceramente à ele, afinal ele tinha feito metade do teste em vão.

- Tá... Esquece isso. Na verdade, o que você queria?- Perguntou

- O corretivo emprestado, mas aquele professor se meteu na hora que eu ia te pedir. - Disse levemente aborrecida.

- E por que que você não disse isso à ele?! Teria evitado meu zero! - Sasuke até que tinha razão mas aquele professor era muito chato e não deixava a gente falar.

- Foi mal... - Sorri amarelo

- Tá... - Passou a mão no cabelo. - Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Decidiu mudar de assunto. No mesmo instante eu afirmei com a cabeça. - Por que a Ino odeia você?

- Sabe aquele garoto que segurou a Ino na hora que eu ia bater nela? - perguntei fechando o livro que estava na minha mão.

- Hum... - pude ver uma pequena curva nos lábios dele, algo quase imperceptível.

- É que... - fiz uma pequena pausa - Ele era o namorado da Ino. Mas ele terminou o namoro com ela porque disse que estava apaixonado por mim. – Disse revirando os olhos e, de repente, a pequena curvatura que sasuke mantinha em seus lábios desapareceu.

- Por isso ela te odeia?

- Exatamente... - Confirmei.

- Ele ainda gosta de você? - Sasuke perguntou-me evitando olhar pra mim. Na verdade eu não entendi porque ele não me encarou... É uma pergunta normal!

- Eu... Não sei. Por quê?

- Não... Nada. - Disse incrédulo - Você viu o Gaara? - Mudou de assunto

- Ele está no campo. Hoje tem jogo. Disse também que ia me esperar lá e que era pra mim carregar quem eu achasse pelo caminho e, eu encontrei você! - Disse, me lembrando só agora.

- O Gaara joga futebol? - Me perguntou erguendo uma das sombrancelhas

- Não... - acabei soltando uma risadinha da cara de desentendido que Sasuke fez - É que quando tem jogos importantes no instituto, nós não temos aula. Aí a gente vai assistir ao jogo. Sabe, pra torcer pelo intituto. Coisa da Tsunade. Uma vez por mês acontece esses jogos em que são convidadas outras escolas. - Disse indiferente. Na verdade eu adorava esses dias de jogo. Embora eu demostrasse não ligar muito pra esse lance de jogo eu gostava de assistir à todos os jogos. Nesses dias eu gritava, pulava só pra torcer pelo instituto. Bom, eu e Sasuke íamos caminhando lentamente até o campo, quando avistamos um ônibus enorme na garagem do instituto. A garagem estava aberta só pra esclarecer... Normalmente não é permitido a entrada de alunos na garagem. Quem sabe se algum aluno atentado fosse lá e pixasse todos os carros? Espera aí... Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso! Calma gente... Eu tô brincando!

- Parece que a outra escola chegou. Vamos lá ver qual é. - Disse correndo até lá.

- Sakura espera! A tsunade não vai gostar se a gente for até lá! - Sasuke alertou, correndo também. Por que ele tinha que ser tão santinho? Isso era a única coisa que estava errada nele. Ele até que é bonitinho, mas... Tá bom!! Ele é lindo! Mas ele é tão quietinho. Muito diferente de mim. Talvez eu sentisse algo quando ele se aproximava de mim, mas nunca ia passar disso. Um friozinho na barriga. Eu nem sei ao certo o que é isso, mas às vezes me incomodava a ausência dele. Talvez por que agora ele seja um dos meus amigos. Nada além disso!

- Quem liga para o que a Tsunade acha?

-Eu ligo! - Sasuke ralhou

- A garagem ainda está aberta, Sasuke! - Disse apontando para o enorme portão aberto. Eu não estava sendo sarcática, eu estava mais pra divertida.

Sasuke suspirou. - Eu já estou aqui, não é mesmo? - Disse demonstrando insatisfação.

- É assim que se fala - Disse dando uma piscadinha, ainda divertida, antes de seguir em direção ao ônibus. Sasuke me acompanhou. Ficamos parados em frente à porta do ônibus esperando o pessoal sair. Finalmente começaram a sair e pude notar que tinha apenas garotos naquele ônibus.

- Naruto?! - Pude ver a cara de surpresa que Sasuke fez ao ver um garoto loiro dos olhos azuis berrantes sair do veículo. Mas quem era aquele garoto? Sasuke conhecia ele?

**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ **

**Fala aí pessoal! Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso da fic... Rsrsr... É que eu estava atravessando uma fase de falta de criatividade. Mas agora voltei com tudo! Puxa, valeu pelas reviews galera. Adoro muito saber que vocês estão gostando da minha humilde fic! Ashuasha. Valeu mesmo pelo incentivo. Espero não decepcionar vocês. Sei que os outros capítulos estavam meios precários, mas prometo melhorar os próximos, okay? Bom, quero agradecer à: **

Hatake-Saah: Querida... Não tem hentai não! Ashuahushuahusuha. Ah, e foi mal não ter agradecido a ti no 1° capítulo

Luck Schwellberger: Puxa!! Valeu mesmo!! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic!! Se vocês forem realmente ler, eu acho que posso dar uma esticadinha nos capítulos! Ashuahshahuhs

Yakumo-san: Ashuahsuahus... Ela ainda vai aprontar muita coisa!! Aí tem apenas um "trailer" do que está por vir.

Amandy-san: mesmo *.* ?Que bom que gostou!! Conto contigo nos próximos capítulos!

Natsume Takashi: Claro que vou continuar!! Que bom que todos vocês estão gostando! =)

**Até o próximo capítulo!!**


End file.
